


Sunsets

by RachelGaldar



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGaldar/pseuds/RachelGaldar
Summary: Time passed by.





	1. What I remember, what I forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Some sad stuff I wrote for Tumblr a few years ago. While reading this I can hear "Sunsets over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance playing in my head, but I'm not sure if this song inspired me to write the fanfic back then. Probably yes, as the title of the fanfic was Sunsets.

Sunset was pink and orange over the distant mountains, darkened on the horizon. That time when day and night mix was both beautiful and sad, as it reminded Hal of the good old days, lost in the mist of that misterious inexistent world we call the past. Sinestro used to like those colours in the sky, the paintings of love and peace he thought would always be forbidden to him. This was probably the only thing he liked about Earth, apart from Hal. In those moments, he became tender and his eyes were brighter. He would kiss Hal softly and hold him in his arms, giving him more love than he'd usually do. Back then, Hal could sense that Sinestro was too silent and some sort of sorrow came over him, but he never asked. He just waited for him to tell what he kept inside, knowing he would never get an answer after all. Now, he was regretful, sitting alone in the balcony, watching the red broken sunset behind the tears. He had lost Sinestro a long time ago but he couldn’t remember when and how. He remembered every touch, every kiss, all that love, but there was something between him and the past, something he couldn't recall.


	2. Old eternal flame

Sinestro watched the sun hiding behind the mountains. It was just like those old days, being next to his soulmate, but they both were alone somehow. He remembered the day he promised that Hal wouldn’t know about him anymore, and how wrong it felt as he left Earth -that shameful ball of mud- behind. It was one more action he would regret, and one of the few promises he wouldn’t respect. He said he wouldn’t come back but he did, however, too many years have passed by then. Too many years for an Earthman.

Hal never talked to him, he didn’t answered or changed his expression at anything Sinestro said. He was silent all day, he was lost somewhere and he didn’t seem to recognize him. People from Earth called it Alzheimer. Neurodegenerative disease. Shit. It's terrible discovering you were late once you'd decided to fix things. He had lost time and he had lost his lover. Hal went back to Carol and they got married. They divorced after ten years. They had not children.

Hal didn’t know what to do with his life. He just pretended to have forgotten Sinestro, but all his lies to people and himself couln’t erase what he really felt, what he really wanted. He stayed alone with his shadows and they finally took him. When Sinestro came back his mind was far, far away. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t feel anything. But Sinestro stayed with him although his words of love and regret never reached Hal. Although he was old and weak. He would always love Hal. Only when they were watching the sunsets together, Hal seemed different, his eyes were brighter and sometimes a tear ran down his wrinkled cheek. Sinestro knew Hal was full of sorrow but he never asked about it. Somehow he waited for him to talk about his suffering, knowing he would never get an explanation after all. He would never get an answer if he asked anyways. He just kissed Hal’s cheek and told him how he loved him. And he seemed to smile a bit under those years of bitter loneliness.


End file.
